Waste water runoff from animal farms, such as pig farms, cattle ranches, and sheep ranches currently poses a threat to the environment due to the effects the farm runoff can have on aquifers, rivers, pools, lakes, and other water sources. Farm runoff contains high levels of contaminants, such as total ammonia nitrogen (TAN), nitrites, and nitrates, which are noxious to aquatic life and damage the ecological systems of fresh water streams and lakes. These contaminants and other contaminants exist in the solid waste produced by the farm animals, and can also poison or otherwise injure humans and animals by being transmitted by touch or through the air. Accordingly, waste water and solid waste from animal farms must be controlled and treated in order to remove the contaminants in the waste and provide environmentally safe conditions.
Waste water from animal farms is often treated using open air lagoons, where the waste water is allowed to sit until the animal waste is biologically broken down and the water is made environmentally safe. However, these lagoons can overflow when it rains, thereby polluting the nearby fresh water lakes and streams. Additionally, gas fumes from the lagoons pollute the atmosphere and cause an undesirable smell. Finally, the lagoons themselves take up large amounts of land which could be used for other, more productive purposes.
At least one state, North Carolina, has recognized the problems caused by the waste water lagoons used for treating runoff from pig farms, and has enacted legislation to severely limit the number of lagoons within the state. Consequently, the number of pigs that farmers can produce is limited by the number of lagoons they are allowed by law. Other states have passed similar types of legislation.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and process for treating waste water runoff from animal farms.
Similarly, solid waste from farm animals is often used as fertilizer. To be effective as fertilizer, however, the waste must be allowed to decompose, which typically takes between 3 weeks and 8 weeks. Before this time, the ammonia in the waste is toxic to plants. After the decomposition period, the ammonia in the waste is transformed into a nitrogen compound that is beneficial to plants. Having a large pile of waste exposed for such a long time is dangerous, as the bacteria inside the waste can be spread by touch or through the air. Additionally, transporting the waste is difficult, and is often done in completely sealed trucks. This is both expensive and dangerous, due to the possibility of transmitting viruses and bacteria in the waste. Therefore, a need exists for an improved method of treating solid waste from animal farms.